Sonic the hedgehog: Infelicity
by St.Kitt
Summary: Strange how life is like a train, trailing into the unknown. The conductor of it chooses the speed, the course, the destination. Fate chosen by another, is like a train manned by the passengers. A princess with had no power to control her life, an unknown ninja is on a self-appointed quest for purpose. Questions will be answered but one answer, will change everything.
1. Chapter 1: Bump

**Chapter 1: *bump!***

* * *

**The story will be divided into small chapters of about two or three pages long I've edited the story multiple times but this is the final result of the chapter.**

* * *

A train may be going on a straight path and destination may seem unset and sometimes the wheels go slightly of he rails. But that's only a little hitch on the track.

In a kingdom far away

The sun rose with birds in the sky. They flew through the air without a care as the sun rained on a castle. The castle door was just opening as a young beautiful cat walked through the door. Her fur glistened as the sun's rays of light reflected of its glossy black surface. Since she was born the kingdom was ever victorious and obtained many territories across the land. Her name, was Jenix. She walked through the castle gardens calmly and peacefully forgetting the future that was out of her hands. She knew her future, and she didn't like it.

She was to marry a prince from a distant land whom she knew nothing about. This was wrong. She never met him, never saw him, never knew him. Yet her father had so heartlessly given her away to be married by a stranger. Her mother often argued that she was too young but her father's mind was set and unchanged. She was to marry him without a doubt.

She looked at a Colocasia plant, its large, elephant ear shaped leaves protected from the sun by a wall. It was planted there as a symbol of unity among her nation and the one she was to marry into. It brought her to tears. She contemplated killing him but that was out of the question. She wasn't like that.

As she ran inside, a block fell from the barrier and leaned the plant into a beam of light that had been focused through the glass of a dismantled window that rested on the roof.

It was time for the wedding. Throughout the entire service she was shivering in her skin and hoping for an objection to this marriage, but there were none. Even so her, facial expression was cold and unreadable. At the end the king had organized a banquet and everyone began to eat. The courtyard suddenly became very windy.

As the prince picked up his drink a piece of the plant blew through the wind and into his beverage. He swallowed it… and was racked by a spree of violent gagging. The prince collapsed, a writhing mass upon the ground, and he died. Her eyes widened. Everyone stared at the dead rhino. All had the same terrified look on they're faces. She was terrified.

She had to get out of here.

The petrified feline slowly stepped back.

_**CRACK!**_

The ground had slightly split when her foot touched down. The crack streamed across the flooring began to climb the wall. She ran through the door, looking frantically for a place to hide. Outside, villagers for the town near the castle looked to the sky. It began to swell with dark clouds which obscured all light and plunged the nation into darkness.

DONG! DONG! DONG!

Went the sound of bells as they alerted the surrounding towns of unfolding calamity.

She ran through many dark alleyways trying to avoid detection as the streets swarmed with sentinels, all searching for her. Just as a guard was entering an alleyway she was hiding in, a white powder drifted through the wind and blinded her. She collided with a wall.

And was out cold.

* * *

In a dark forest, a rabbit walked slowly, slightly camouflaged by the mainly brown-barked trees around him. His fur was black and his eyes were dark brown with a somewhat hazel colour to them. A pack slung over his back, he grasped a glowing crimson emerald that looked more like a diamond, taking no care to conceal this valuable item that glowed with power.

He stopped and rotated his ears towards the rear, before swiftly jerking backwards. A small knife flew past the rabbit - where he was standing. He put the gem in his knapsack, closed his eyes, made a few small clicking noises with his mouth and listened.

Bats.

Four of them.

Three pounced out of the bushes, hissing like cobras, with daggers in their hands. One lunged at his but his powerful legs thrusted the flying mammal into a nearby tree's bark, rendering him comatose.

Another knife flew at him, but this time, he grabbed it. He gently swung around and threw the knife with the precision of a brain surgeon into another tree's leaves. Another bat fell out of the tree holding its wounded leg. He had no interest in killing. Two bats remained. He sprinted towards a tree, grabbing two rocks as he did so, and ran up the side of the trunk launching the rocks out of his paws which snapped the daggers out of their claws. The bats departed, dragging their injured members away with them.

He walked over to the fallen daggers, picking them up delicately with his finger tips and letting them echo the sunlight before placing them in his pack. The rabbit walked on. He came to the edge of a cliff with a tree stump on it and gently sat down. He took a sack from his pack, and opened it over his head. A sort of white powder dusted out. It flowed through his fur like water and completely converted his coat to a silky white. He released the rest of the powder and allowed it to drift through the wind. He stared at it as it drifted and he became lost in his thoughts as they bounced around in his skull. It was evening. He had to move.


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown

**Chapter 2: Unknown**

In a dark alley way of a darkened town,

"Miss… Miss!"

Her mind fluttered on and off. When it finally became steady, she saw a guard standing above her. He was a young Mobian tiger with a uniform and carried a long spear that was proportionate to his height.

"Good you're awake. What happened here?"

"I was running… I guess I didn't see where I was going," said the awakening cat as it rubbed its sore head.

"Why were you running? Did you see her?"

"Who?"

"The princess. Apparently she's extremely dangerous. We advise you stay inside… do you need and escort?"

Her eyes widened, "Uhhh, No. I'll be fine."

She walked away. It began to rain. That conversation reminded her of what happened earlier today. Why didn't he recognise her? She looked down, and saw her hands were not black, but white. Whatever that powder was it must have changed her colour completely. Well at least no one would recognize her. She tied her hair into pony tail and walked through the unlit town. It was as dark as a cave and would make anyone blind as a bat if they didn't have night vision, even those with night vision couldn't see clearly. Her silky white fur stood out against the black streets. But some people know, that sometimes, the best place to hide is in plain sight.

As she slowly moved through the town like a ghost, she heard murmurs of Mobians in their dimly lit houses. She couldn't stay out any longer , people would find it suspicious. She needed to find somewhere to stay. She spotted an inn. "This isn't usually where I'd hang out, but I'll make do."

* * *

Back in the woods

A white rabbit stood at the perimeter of a forest, on the edge of cliff. He'd been aware that sent those bat assassins after him. They weren't experienced but he would send more… reliable ones next time. The woods were a good cover, but he'd be expected to hide there. After all, those bats knew where he was. His last assignment was to steel an emerald from the Doctor. His reward. The emerald.

After all the gem was probably better in his hands than 's. His life had no set path and running from a fat doctor was… amusing. He could easily kill him. He could kill any enemy in his sight within seconds. But keeping them alive gave more of a challenge. And taking them down without deaf gave him an air of accomplishment.

What was life all for anyway? He saw it as a precious thing, but if you don't exist after deaf you lose everything. If there's an afterlife, you can't bring anything from this world. And what would the afterlife be like anyway. These thoughts hit him nearly constantly throughout his travels. Maybe he ought to look into it. After all, if life is worthless, he might as well find something that would occupy himself for the while.

The hum of a zeppelin moaned in the distance and he swiftly ran to the tip of a tree that bowed on the edge of the cliff. From that point, he leapt like a tick, towards a distant town.

The town was covered in darkness and the large castle that stood at the center was partially toppled. He slowed himself, in mid-air, (one of the perks of having a chaos emerald) and did a parkour landing on the cobble stone flooring.

He needed food.

* * *

In an inn. A drenched, young, white cat sat at a table eating a steak, the highest food item sold at this old motel. She ate with such grace you'd think it was an art. All the Mobians in the tavern stared at her. She looked like she was of a high social status, but what was she doing here? The inn was more of a place for drunken sailors, rather than dignified ladies. She wore golden linen clothes with a darker golden print in the shape of a Japanese cherry tree. She, of all people, didn't look like the type to hang around this places.

A white rabbit stood at the other side of the inn. His fur was as white as hers, but it made him look like a statue as he leaned on the wooden wall behind him. His body was perfectly still and the only thing that moved was his wrist as he tossed a rock up and down, silently, as if it was nothing.

She finished her food and walked up the wooden stairs that creaked with every step she made. Her sodden fur soaked the floor boards in front of her room as she opened the door and walked in. The room was below meagre standards. The mobian at the front counter said there would be a fold in bed somewhere in the room. She quickly located a closet. As soon as it was open, the bed fell out and a mobian rat tumbled out with it. He wriggled around the floor before jumping through the window, breaking the wood that held it shut in a dusty furry.

Her eyes were like an owl as she stared at the messy bed that a rat just fell out of. "Am I, to sleep on that?" she thought, but her feet were numb and her head felt like someone was hitting it with a wooden club. She flopped onto the bed and the chorus of the rain, hushed her to sleep.

As the thunder roared and lightning battled in the sky, a large, menacing blimp roamed the dark thunder clouds. The white rabbit leaned on a wall outside the inn. Tossing a rock up and down just as he did when he was inside. The menacing zeppelin didn't bother him, but he was sensing a strong chaos force since he entered the inn and he still felt it, but weaker now. He looked up and saw three dots detached from the airship and glided across the sky. He released a long sigh. More assassins. He looked at the rock in his hand and looked at the dots in the sky and disappeared.


End file.
